


The Server Room

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Blame your hormones, but only this one guy who frequents the server room can quench your thirst.





	The Server Room

 

 

No words really had to be said.

He’d been flirting with you ever since, and even though initially you weren’t interested in those set of long gold curls and that boyish smile that meant nothing but trouble… You couldn’t help but ogle at that ass whenever he walks away from the pantry while you’re getting your glass of water. And damn that ass.

You’ve been refusing his advances– his offers for coffee, that extra box of chocolate after he got all his female officemates some towards Valentines – it was mostly out of avoiding issues in the workplace, and there was that other fact that he was such a fucking  _tease_ …

But this was that one point when all your options are gone and Thomas from IT just caught you looking at those supposedly NSFW-posts on the Huffpost-Divorce blog (when it actually  _should be avoided_  since it actually isNOT SAFE FOR WORK); you were forced to answer to that one stern IM from himasking you to meet him in the Server Room tucked away in that secluded area in your floor.

As you walked there with your heavy feet, heels clacking on the floor, you were busy trying to think of excuses at the back of your head…

_I didn’t know it had gifs –_

Not good enough.

_I was looking it up for research –_

You were a technical manual content writer, not a sex blogger. Not a good excuse.

_I was just looking around –_

_It was for my boss –_

_Okay fine, you caught me browsing –_

Can you imagine the privileges that would be taken away from you if you did admit that you were browsing? No more Facebook. No more Zynga. Even your fucking iPhone activity would be logged and that would be no more Clash of Clans for you during breaktimes –

You were busy trying to think of a legal excuse that you didn’t realize that your nervous feet had already brought you to that dark humming room at the back of the office, and you found yourself looking at this tall figure with the hilariously golden frizz of hair sitting on top of his head… with that delicious ass inside that well-fitted pair of old jeans…

_I was just so horny…_

You didn’t know how long you stood there staring at that ass when that long lanky body suddenly turned around, and you found yourself staring at his burgeoning crotch –

“Ehem.”

Next thing you knew, a pair of cold (yet very hungry) blue eyes were staring down at you… specifically down your buttons straining to keep your well-endowed breasts from popping out of your blouse. You suddenly regretted choosing this outfit in the lieu of Laundry Day.

“Close the door behind you.”

You tried not to show any form of anxiety as you did as you were told, but you had no idea what gears turned in his head just seeing you bite your glossed-up lips.

Amidst the silence, you find yourself looking at those expensive Doc Martens he was wearing, pretty chic for a guy who just works the back of computers and runs errands for the big CEOs – and yet the way he carries himself, that gait, and that mischievous smile…

Oh God you don’t have any idea what you’re in for.

 _He looks like someone who works out_ , you hear yourself think and glad you weren’t  _thinking out loud._ You found yourself back away bit as he placed down his clipboard on a nearby table and stalked towards you oh so slowly.  _Motherfucker probably can hold a paddle and bring it down your a –_

“You know what we talked about?” His voice was firm and low, far from the flirty tone he often used with you. He wasn’t playing around this time, and for some goddamn reason this sent a shiver down your spine.

“Yes,” you found yourself looking down, trying not to look up higher or else that motherfucking crotch would be taunting you.

Reprimands were often handed out by the Human Resource Department but they usually were informed by an incident report from IT first, in this case. But behind protocol, employees with good connections within IT would usually dismiss the incident with the help of “ _arrangements_ ” or “ _favors_ ”, most of these under the table. Some of them,  _literally_.

Now you may have actually started it, but knowing how flirty Tom is towards you, you may have joked (off-the-record) on IM that you may perform “a little job” for him and make your “discrepancies” disappear…

You didn’t expect that he’d actually comply.

And now, with that glare and the way he stalked towards you… you knew you couldn’t back out. Especially that he set a time and place – a time when most of the people were already out on breaks or on their way home, and a place that is often off limits to most non-IT personnel.

You, my friend, are fucked.

“Well then,” he said, glancing nonchalantly at his watch before putting those hands on those hips. “What are we waiting for? Charles and Bill would be back from their smoke break and would be expecting me. And I know you’ve got some emails to wrap up. Better get going.”

You couldn’t help but gulp and utter a “Yes sir” as you drop on your knees.

There were so many things to consider with what you  _initially suggested_  as a joke… Of course there’s the primary offense of looking at lewd content while at work. There’s definitely a grave offense attached to that. To top things off, you were the one who initiated sexual favors to a colleague in order to evade penalty in the first place… It’s like one problem on top of the other. Not to mention that said worker clearly had the hots for you that you initially didn’t want to return…

And yet you couldn’t stop thinking of him…

Everything at play now is on the grounds of multiple offences and possible termination for the two of you.

But damn… it just felt so sexy.

“So,” he said in that baritone that just made your knees buckle. “Are you going to unzip me or should I do it yourself?”

“I – Well –“

You had so many excuses. Whether it was from your chipped nails, to the whole  _I’m not sure if I still want to do this_  – but then you remind yourself that it was either this or the highway or the fact that despite appearances of  _rejecting him_ , you were  _actually fapping last night to the image of this guy carrying a whole CPU over his shoulders while shirtless into your office…_

You barely noticed as he fumbled with his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his thighs.

As if it was ready to accept whatever what was to be shoved in it, your mouth fell open upon seeing his appendage.

He was big.

Bigger than how you imagined Idris Elba’s to be when he fucked you in your dreams, and longer than the length of David Gandy’s when you fapped to the image of sucking him dry. Hell, this cock might be fatter than James Deen’s the last you remembered –

“Cat got your tongue,  _darling?_ ” That smooth English accent suddenly snapped you out of your perverted thoughts as you knelt there with your jaw unhinged, seemingly preparing itself for what is to come. And that term  _darling_ … Oh God is it overused. With every greeting and every moment you ask him a simple favor before he started asking for more (like right now), the end of his sentence is always littered with this. Little do you know, the term had already slipped into your kinky dreams with the man dominating you using it everytime he thrusts –

“Come on,” he cooed, as you suddenly felt yourself sweat as you felt his big hand slowly circle the back of your head, taking control. “Let’s put that pretty mouth to use.”

You were about to retort about how you were shocked with the girth or how you weren’t so sure if this was a good idea… You were also about to debate the conditions of this little “job” you were about to perform and how soon should you finish before Charlie and Bill come in – when you felt your brain freeze over and your hands shake when that salty taste filled the tip of your tongue as he shoved your waiting mouth over the tip of his throbbing cock.

“Ungh –“

“Oh God –“ The way he moaned as you felt his hips twitch, your memory just being filled with those tight muscles and those well-sculpted curves that lead down to his crotch, just made you clench as you felt your eyes widen upon contact. “Oh L-Lord –“

You quietly thanked the same God he moaned to that you did not have a gag reflex.

How you happened to have no gag reflex is something a bit complicated to explain at that exact moment, considering how you managed to practice for this moment – albeit you did not expect to be sucking the IT guy dry…

“Mmmmmmmmh,” his voice was starting to take over your head as you tried to stop your fingers from digging down your panties to check how wet you are. “Your mouth –“

“Oh baby, your mouth…”

The way he gasped and shuddered all over as he looked down at the way you were drenching that thick cock with your saliva, and how you voluntarily hollowed your cheeks as you sucked in all his taste – the tang and the saltiness of his sweat and precum… It just completely made you shudder as you made a soft gagging sound before slowly dragging your mouth off that thick piece of meat, causing him to suck in his breath as he watched you back off, your hands now wrapped the base of his cock, with this trail of saliva and precum stringing from your mouth.

“Jesus fu –“

“Y-Your mouth,” he mumbled, shaking all over as he grabbed your chin. “Your m-mouth feels so good –“

You were about to retort when all of a sudden you can only gasp in surprise as he grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed you against one of the tall walls of equipment, the lights blinking on it with the wires poking out of it. Still on your knees, you struggled against him for a bit, grabbing his hips. But with all his strength, he suddenly tangled his long dexterous fingers in your hair as he forced your mouth down his swollen cock once more – illiciting a loud choking sound from you as his hips made a sharp thrust, causing your head to lightly hit the surface of the Server wall.

“Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh –“

You fucking swore you saw stars.

You felt the head of that thick cock hit the back of your throat as your knees buckled. You didn’t notice it but for a moment, Tom looked down to see if you could handle the length of his dick, but upon seeing how your eyes rolled towards the back of your head and how your hands moved from the base of his crotch only to clasp the muscles of his ass… he knew he was on the right track.

“Yes baby…” He moaned, bending to push his length further into your mouth as saliva began to spill on the sides of your lips. “That’s it… That feels so…”

You let out this small slick gagging sound.

“Oh God!”

His hips bucked… and the rest, was history.

You two would have made such a sight.

His hand clasping a part of the server wall, fingers digging into a metal frame as his other hand was clasping the back of your head… While your own fingers were making deep moon-crest shaped marks on the surface of his pale ass, slowly turning them red and visible as he continued to pound that cock deeper and deeper into your waiting mouth…

You, on the other hand, was probably pretty drenched that your panties were literally out of order. But at that moment you wanted to focus at that gloriously humongous cock that was happily violating your mouth – and at this point, you wouldn’t consider it violation.

 _You actually liked it_.

You were suck-fucking Mr.-Flirty-British-IT-Guy  _and you were liking it_.

Before it used to be just an intrusive thought, and you kept telling yourself that  _pretty guys who worked the back room and were too flirty than your dad’s perverted uncle_  weren’t your type…  _But now you’re actually sucking him till he was something close to the shadow of a dried up Capri Sun._

And the way he moaned, in that silky voice of his, didn’t help at all.

You let out this one slick gagging sound and you felt his cock harden even more inside the walls of your dripping mouth.

“Oh God, you’re so tight –“

His thrusts escalated and you swore this was it.

He was close.

You open your eyes to find his big hands now cushioning the back of your head from repeatedly hitting the metal surface of the hardware wall as he completely put his hips into thrusting his cock inside your mouth. But what completely made you shiver all over was that vision of the man’s handsome face etched in complete ecstasy, with his eyes shut closed as he bit his lip, slowly chasing his slow climax as his thrusts became erratic.

The moment he slowly began to open his mouth and you felt this shiver wash over his body, you were greeted with this flush of a salty tang exploding in your mouth as he came to terms with his climax. You slowly open your eyes to find him catching his breath, never realizing how much of a spectacle he was  _and what the fuck was going inside your head to even dare reject this fine specimen –_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Tom are you in there? Tom?!”

Never have your blood run cold that fast before, and you swore you made a new set of claw marks on that fine ass as you gripped him in surprise. You were half wishing the moans he’d been making weren’t that audible, or else your little “service” would be for naught.

The man worriedly looked at the door as he retracted himself from you, momentarily biting his lip as he caught a glimpse of you relishing the taste of his cum on your lip…

“Tom we’re needed in Conference Room B by Mr. Holloway! Catch up, will ya!”

The knocks faded and footsteps were heard away from the Server Room door.

By then you were back on your feet as you took a handkerchief out and began to wipe the recesses of his fluids off your mouth, as the man tucked his now flaccid cock back inside his undergarments, once again fumbling with his belt as he made himself up.

“Don’t –“ he murmured to you as you straightened your clothes and tried to rub the red from your knees away. “Don’t come out till I ping your phone –“ He gestured towards the device bulging in your pocket. “Just stay inside for a while so that Bill and Charlie won’t see you.”

You nodded but you did not look at him.

Now you felt violated with him giving orders.

Half of you even felt as if this was a bad idea – as if he was going to tell on you.

You barely noticed how those blue eyes were surveying you as you quietly replied to his instructions with your gestures, seemingly wondering if he offended you. As he straightened up his polo shirt and smoothed back his golden curls on his head, there was this awkward silence between the two of you as you were slowly wondering if you’re going to get that double penalty or you’re going to go about your day regretting doing this despite getting past your “indiscretion”.

At the back of your mind a small voice reprimanded you, telling you that this is what you wanted.

You were horny all along.

Just when you were lost in your thoughts, you didn’t expect a strong hand to suddenly cup your chin as you were suddenly dragged into a kiss – one you did not expect at all.

It was full of emotion, raw passion, something you wouldn’t pick up from a subtle compliment he made about your hair a few weeks ago or that seemingly concerned question of where you were going to eat for lunch when he coincidentally rode the elevator with you.

What you didn’t expect was that this kiss was full of concealed feelings that couldn’t be said with a short statement in an attempt to know you better…

He disengaged with a loud smack, completely making you wonder if this guy is worth more than the sexual favors at all…

However, the moment your eyes fluttered open from the kiss, you were faced with those intense blue eyes that had more to say than what he told you next.

“We’re not yet done with this.”

He licked his lips and walked the length of the hallway littered with blinking blue and yellow lights, before gracefully opening the door and closing it quietly behind him.

You stood there, knees still weak after that  _delicious_ encounter, wondering what else could he have in store for you.


End file.
